


My clothes on your body

by CosmicSunDust



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: And wingman karma, Crossdressing, F/M, Making Out, Wingwoman Rio, You start dating, getting caught, slight sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSunDust/pseuds/CosmicSunDust
Summary: Karma and Rio try to 'help' you and Nagisa get together. By putting him in girly clothes, because they know you think it's cute. Today they decide to use your clothes, and oh boy do this get out of hand.





	My clothes on your body

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Animebug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebug/pseuds/Animebug) for the idea. I hope you like it. Sorry it's short.

You regret telling Rio that you "Like feminine guys that can rock a skirt." Because since then she's been trying extra hard to get Nagisa to wear girls clothes. Like last week, after he change into his gym clothes, she switched his uniform out for a pink lace blouse and purple high waist skirt. And yesterday she replaced his hair ties with bow scrunchies. You kind of fell bad for him it must be really annoying.

Your thoughts were interrupted by said offender. You two live close, so you walk to school together. "Don't you keep a chance of clothes in your locker Y/n" "Uh, yeah why?" "I was just wondering. If I or any of the girls got our uniforms dirty would you let us borrow it?" "Of course, if it fits you then go ahead. But why are you asking?" "Um well, after it rained last night it's probably pretty muddy up there." "What are you planning Rio?" "What! Why do you always think I'm up to something?" "Because you always are." She pouts at you and you just chuckle. You can tell today is going to be interesting.

When you finally make it to school, Rio practically runs over to Karma and starts talking."I hate it when they start scheming." Nagisa says walking up beside you. "Me too. It usually ends up with someone getting blackmailed, or wearing something they don't want to." "Yeah, Rio has been trying extra hard to get me to wear girly things recently. It's like she's found a new motive." "Yeah, Sorry." "Why are _you_ sorry?" "Um well, I think I might be partially to blame for that." "What do you mean?" "It's uhh....well" You didn't have time to start stuttering out an explanation before Korosensei starts calling you all into class.

You feel kind of bad for practically running away from Nagisa and into class. But you didn't know what else to do. You take your seat in the back next to Karma's. After everyone's at their desks Korosensei starts taking attendance. Karma leans towards you. This can't be good. "So Rio gave me the rundown." You lean closer to him. "What do you mean?" "Don't act stupid. She told me you like Nagisa." "I never said I like him. I just told her I have a thing for feminine guys." "And Nagisa looks Like a girl. Either way we have a plan." "What! No, don't do it what ever it is just-" "Y/n?!" "Here!" You shoot up from your seat. "Please try to pay attention young Miss Y/n." "Y-yes Korosensei." You sit back down. From across the room, Rio gives you the same smile she always does when you get in trouble. You give her a disapproving look back.

Rio was right, your gym uniform is mess. But your not the only one, everyone's covered in mud. "How long is it going to take to get this clean!" Kayano complains as you get undressed. "I don't even want to know." Yada says. "Speaking of not wanting to know, where's Rio?" You intervene. "I think she's still talking to Karma." Yada answers. "That can't be good." Kataoka response. "Sometimes the plans those two come up with actually scare me." Yada says. "They're too good at what they do." You say. "I just hope I'm not at the receiving end of it." Kataoka puts in. "Speak of the devil." Kayaon says looking at the door. "Oh, were you guys talking about me?" "It's hard not to talk about someone as interesting as you." You say. "Do I sense sarcasm?" "Oh noooo. It's not like we're trying figure out when or what your next prank is." "Oh well, then it's not like you would want to know that it's going to be before we get back to class." You share a chuckle, but your kind of nervous.

After showing you all start heading back to call. "I'm a little nervous. What is Rio planning?" Kanzaki whisper to you. "Don't worry. I don't think she's planning anything against you." "Yeah but you know how sometimes she gets others involved." "Haven't you been getting on her nerves lately Y/n?" Kayano asks. "I don't think so." It's then that Karma bumps into Nagisa, pushing him into a mud puddle. "Oh shit, sorry Nagisa!" "Dame it. It's okay, but what am I going to wear now." "You could put your gym clothes back on." Maehara says. "No, those are just as dirty if not worse." "You can wear my spare uniform if you want." Sugino offers. "No it would be too big. I'm going to go try to clean up." "I'll help." Karma says. Everyone starts walking back to class, but Rio grabs your arm and pulls you back towards the shower rooms. "Don't you keep a spare change of clothes in your locker Y/n?" she says loud enough for Nagisa to hear. "Y/n is a bit taller, but you two are relatively the same size." Karma adds. "Uh y-yeah, I can go get it if you want Nagisa." "S-sure, if it fits thanks!" You can see the evil smile on Rio's face as you two walk to your locker. "I can't believe you right now." "Oh come on its not that bad. Besides you should be thanking me, he'll looks so cute in your clothes." "I might have a heart attack if I see that." "Haha. I have to get to class, I'll tell Korosensei that you and Nagisa will be late." "Okay." You grab your spare outfit and head back. 

Upon coming back to the showers Karma starts walking away. "Nagisa's just inside." He says. "Aren't you going to give this to him?" "What, are you scared of the boys room?" "No it's just-" "Well go give it to him. I got to get to class." "You've never been worried about getting to class on time before!" He doesn't respond, just winks and sticks his tongue out, then walks away. Ah damn. 

You step into the boys room. Nagisa is sitting on a beach in his boxers, with his hair down. "N-nagisa?" "Ah! Y/n!" He stands up. "I uh brought you the clothes." "Oh thanks." He takes them from you. "I'll let you get dressed." "No, it's fine. I mean um you already saw me in my underwear, so you don't have to leave. Right?" "R-right." You sit on the beach. He looks at the outfit. It's a white T-shirt with a picture of a cat sitting in a flower pot on it, and a pair of blue jean shorts with a bow on the side. You can't help but to stare as he pulls the shorts up. You can feel your face flush when he pulls the shirt over his head and it falls around his body. You watch as he pulls his hair out of the shirt. He looks at you and you look away. "Um could you help me put my hair up?" "Sure." You stand up and step behind him. He hands you some hair ties, and you put them on your wrist. You part his hair, and pull half of it to the side. It feels nice, so soft and smooth, you want to run your fingers through it. Gathering up the strands, you pull one of the hair ties off your wrist and secure the hair in place. Then you do the same to the other side. You step in front of him, and check to make sure they won't fall out. "Thanks again Y/n." He says and pulls the shorts up higher. "Are they too loose?" You ask. "Just a little, but it's fine." "Here, let me tighten the bow." You kneel so that you can fix the bow. You undo, tighten, and redo the bow. You look up at him. "Is that better?" "Uh yeah t-thanks!" Without thinking, you place your hands on his hips to stand up. You both look at your hands and then at each other.

"S-sorry." You say, but don't make an effort to move your hands. "It's fine." He says, and then places his hands on your arms. You wrap your arms around his body pulling him closer. And his arms wrap around you. You both lean in and kiss. It's warm, gentle, and a little tensive. Nagisa leans into you, you take a step back and bump the bench. You sit down and he climbs onto your lap. One of your hands go to the back of his head, pushing him deeper into the kiss. He wraps his lags around your torso. But you both have to pull away for air. Panting and staring at each other, you're not sure what to do next. Your hand that's on his back, slids under the shirt and rubs circles into back. He brings one of his hands to your face. He trailed his fingers down your cheek and along your jaw. He holds your chin, and slightly pulls your bottom lip down. He pulls you in for another kiss. But this one is hotter and more messy. You can't believe it, You are straight up making out in the boys room. Saliva trickling down your mouth, desperately trying to get closer to each other. You have to pull away, while trying to catch your breath you managed to say. "Nagisa....do you...want to start dating?" "Oh my god, **yes**!" You were about to point out how there was no hesitation in his answer, but something interrupted you. 

"Ohuhuhu!" "Shit!" You both say. Nagisa jumps off your lap, and you stand up. You look to the doorway where a pink Korosensei is standing. "I thought you two were taking a while." "Uh s-sensei when did you um?" "I just got here my boy." "Am I in trouble for being in the boys room?" "No you're _both_ in trouble for skipping class, but congratulations on you two dating." He teased. "It's nice of you to let Nagisa where are your clothes Y/n. Rio told me what happened." "Can we just get back to class?" You say with a red face.

Walking home after school, the two people you least wanted to see come up to you. "Sooo?" Rio starts. "What?" You say annoyed. "Don't 'what' us. Tell us what happened, and don't spare the details." "I gave him the clothes, then I helped him put his hair up." "Ooo really? Cute!" "So you're gonna leave off the whole dating part?" Karma says nonchalantly. " ** _WHAT!_** " Rio stops dead in her tracks. "W-what?" You try not to blush. "When Korosensei went to check on you two I followed him." "O-oh really? Well." Rio comes running up beside you. "Y/n is this true? Are you and Nagisa dating now?" "Uh yeah I-I think." "Oh my god!" "Please don't tell anyone, at least not yet." "Oh we won't, as long as you listen to us." Karma says with a evil smile. Ah shit this can't be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know if there's anything you want to see from me in the future. Bye-bye <3


End file.
